


The Deaths Of Me

by lindsey_grissom



Series: Crystal Heart [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jack discovers that something about him has changed since Satellite Five.</i>  Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/3978">Crystal Heart</a> 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deaths Of Me

Dead. He's dead. No. _Was dead._ Now he really isn't dead anymore. A deep sigh. Not again.

Think. Remember. Ellis Island. Shot through the heart. No, been there, done that.

Famine? Starvation? No, he isn't waking hungry, so that is not it. The war? No, that is long over, and the second still distant.

Think. Remember.

He shifts where he lays. Pain. Distant but focused. Through the lung this time. Something piercing. Long. Sharp.

Javelin.

How embarrassing.

Should not even have been there. But how could he resist? All those shorts. Serves him right.

Such a backwards time. Too many limitations. Too many labels.

The wrong era for him in so many ways.

His rift manipulator. Useless, but not unwanted.

So many functions. No manipulatable technology. Not yet. But soon. He will wait.

Bitter Laughter. As if he has a choice.

Hard, cold ground beneath him. He has not been found.

Good. That is good. No discovery equals no questions. That is very good.

No hospital. No doctors. Doctor. Abandonment. No! Not thinking. Not now. Later. Maybe. Not now.

Too much pain to face now. Too much pain then too. He survived. Their love didn't.

He understands. Has always understood. Just forgot. No family. Not meant for family. Stupid hope. _Painful_ hope.

Think of life. His life. Dead then not. Odd life. Long life. _How long?_ He will find out.  
Sounds in his ear. Movement. People. Close but still far.

He has to move. Has to go home. Home. A sterile flat. Home? _Never_.

Deep breath. Pain is real. Pain means life. Life. He has plenty. Too much. All he has.

Life. Living. Surviving. He is good at that.


End file.
